Playing my cards
by Wanderer29
Summary: Who knew this could lead to my entrance into the mafia world? Not to mention the fact of meeting Dino Cavallone. I knew I should have chosen better the Casino I was going to rip off. Dino/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! My User name is Wanderer29 and this is the first story I post here, so, I hope you enjoy the story.**

******Summary: Who knew this could lead to my entrance into the mafia world? Not to mention the fact of meeting Dino Cavallone. I knew I should have chosen better the Casino I was going to rip off.**

* * *

**Playing my cards**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Start of the Game **

_There's only one game,_

_Where you can be dealt bad cards all night,_

_And still win,_

_Poker._

* * *

I smiled at the cards I was holding with my right hand and I look above them glaring at the dealer. It was such a great feeling. I put the cards down and push them in the table, stopping when they were in the middle of it.

''Straight flush''

The other players choked and looked at me incredulous. I ignored them and continued looking at the dealer who was sweating, probably afraid of what would the boss of the Casino do to him once I received all the money I have won tonight.

He gulped, and placed his hand on the cards to show them. When he turned them the other players threw their own cards on the table angrily and got up, leaving the big amount of poker chips that represent the real money.

''It was a productive night'' I smiled as I took them.

* * *

''Boss, I think we have something, take a look at this.''

''What's wrong?'' The voice was a little bit softer.

''Sorry to disturb you at times like this but you should watch it…'' Said a third voice pointing at the security screen.

''So, what is it?'' Asked the man looking at it. He could see a young woman playing in the table.

''She's crushing the table''

''Well, maybe she's just a lucky one''

''She's not. She counts the cards''

''That might be a problem'' He responded still calm.

''It started being a problem when she won 1.000.000 pounds''

''WHAT?! That much?!''

* * *

''Excuse me miss, would you mind to accompany us'' I heard a voice behind me. I turned slowly to see a guy with a suit and black sunglasses. Then it was time for me to gulp. Even though counting cards was not a crime, it made lose casinos a lot of money, and that didn't interest them. That's why they had those strong and big guys, to show the smart badasses to stop counting.

I nodded looking more confident than I actually was. I knew I was screwed. I was been caught, and I didn't have any escape route.

I followed them through the Casino hallways and before I could react I was dragged into a dark room. My eyes got used to the dark easily and I could analyze the situation.

I stood there looking at their movements. They didn't look angry at all, they were smiling, actually. I was a little confused, even after discovering that I was counting cards, making more money than I should, they were calm. It wasn't a very normal reaction.

''So you thought you could fool us with your tricky games, right missy?''

''Could? I think I proved more than one time that I actually can'' I said

''Ha, ha, you have guts, missy'' said the other man smiling.

''What are you going to do to me?'' I asked. They looked at each other and blinked, and then they smiled again.

''It's okay Missy, the boss is coming here to see you'' Smiled one of them. I twitched, was he using some kind of sarcasm while saying this? His **Boss** was coming and I had to be okay?!

''My name is Ivan and he is Bono'' The first man introduced himself.

''Ah… I'm Alessia'' I said still confused. He looked at me, examining my expression.

''Mm… you aren't from here, are you?'' asked Ivan, but without waiting for an answer he continued talking. – You're pretty good at cards. When did you start?

''What?'' I stuttered confused.

''Counting cards, When did you start?'' He repeated patiently.

''Oh, I… started when I was twelve''

''Wow, you're quit impressive, Missy''

''I told you my name, why are you continuing calling me Missy?'' I asked. I was getting used to the atmosphere and I stopped feeling scared and threatened, maybe it was stupid and dangerous, but I couldn't help it, they were really nice, and I could tell one thing for sure… they were not lying or pretending.

''It just suits you'' he smiled.

''Well, thank you'' I replied with sarcasm.

But then the door opened.

''Oh, Boss, you're finally here'' Ivan say with a smile.

''Yes, I'm sorry'' answer a third and new voice, much softer.

It was then when I turned around to face the stranger, and saw their **Boss**.

* * *

**How was it the first chapter?**

**AN/: This one was a introduction to the story and the characters, I think you can guess who runs the Casino, can't you?**

**I hope you liked it, and continue reading the story, also I'd like to say that reviews are hightly appreciate, this way I'll know you like the story.**

**English is not my mother tongue language, so pardon any spelling and grammar mistakes (_Altough I'll try to correct and avoid them all in the story_) Even though I would appreaciate all the corrections, and of course contructive criticism.**

**Thank for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy you liked the start of the story, and hope you keep reading :)**

**Here's the second chapter of the story, I hope you liked it too!**

* * *

**Playing my cards**

* * *

_''Oh, Boss, you're finally here'' Ivan said with a smile._

_''Yes, I'm sorry'' answered a third and new voice, much softer._

_It was then when I turned around to face the stranger, and saw their **Boss**._

* * *

_No way_…

My eyes shoot open when I saw his boss; a tall man in his early twenties. He wore a black suit, which looked expensive. His hand danced over his blonde, shiny hair, and his soft brown eyes finally spotted me.

''Boss!'' Smiled the two babbling guys next to me.

''Sorry, did I make you wait for too long?'' He said entering the room. I was speechless.

''Not at all Boss'' Ivan replied ''Actually, we were just getting to know the missy over here'' He said with a big smile.

''Sorry for keeping you down here'' Said the blonde man with an apologetic smile. ''Well, I guess I should introduce myself, first, I'm Dino Cavallone'' He introduced himself.

''I know'' I replied trying to hide my face behind some locks of my hair.

''Did you also know the casino you were going to rip off tonight, was mine?'' He asked sharply but without losing the smile, but then his eyes opened in realization when he saw my face under the dim light, and recognized me.

''You'' He mumbled. I cursed mentally.

''Hi there'' I replied with a half smile, nervous.

''H-How?'' He started.

''You know her, Boss?'' Bono asked surprised and confused.

''Eh… you could say so'' He responded bringing his hand at the back of his neck, gazing at me by the corner of his eye.

I got up from the chair. I wanted to get out of here, the fastest way was to face the consequences.

''Well, you brought me down here to punish me, right?'' I interrupted them. ''After finding out I was using my tricks on the table… finish it, quickly'' I said.

The two subordinates turned to their boss, who looked a bit confused. He looked at me deep in the eyes, and I started to fee uneasy. Finally he looked away.

''You can leave''

My eyes shoot open, surprised.

''But Boss…'' Tried to say the others.

''It's okay, she won't do it again'' He told them with a confident smile. I looked at him annoyed, but again, said nothing. Who was him to decide what I did or didn't?

I started walking towards the exit, and when I passed by his side I whispered.

''You are too soft, Cavallone'' I mumbled. He smiled down at himself.

''Just be more careful next time, Alessia'' He whispered back.

I hurried to leave the room without looking behind.

Once I was outisde the Casino I rested my back against the cold street wall, and enclosed my eyes. I brought a hand to my chest and I could feel my heart beating fast. I felt confused, and my cheeks slightly covered with a pink blush.

Why did I have to meet him again? And of all places, in his Casino?

I cursed my luck, and let out a long sigh, looking at the night sky.

If I didn't meet him that other night, everything would still be the same.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it?**

**If you did, please, leave a review, it really helps me a lot, and makes me know you like the story! Feel free to share your thoughts about it by reviews or PM, I really appreciated it, and I think it would be interesting!**

**In the next chapter we will learn more about the relation between Dino and Alessia!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**See you around!~**


End file.
